Final Spirit Cannon
& |class=Energy Sphere |similar='Rebellion Trigger Hunting Arrow Spirit Bomb Spirit Ball Crusher Ball Eraser Cannon Bomber DX Photon Bomber' }} is an Energy Sphere/Energy Wave used by Bardock as his most powerful attack. Overview As he says "I'll blow you away!", Bardock puts his hand forward and charges a blue energy sphere. Then, he shouts "THIS ENDS NOW!" as he draws his arm back, and then he brings his hand forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage. Usage Bardock uses this attack in his final attempt to kill Frieza in Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, however, the Final Spirit Cannon was easily absorbed by Frieza's Supernova which destroys Planet Vegeta, killing Bardock, many of Frieza's soldiers, and the entire Saiyan race (apart from Goku, Vegeta, Tarble, Nappa, Raditz, Turles, Broly, and Paragus). In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Bardock uses the Final Spirit Cannon in the form of an energy wave, the sole attack confronting Frieza's Supernova. It is easily overpowered and absorbed into the titanic blast, which obliterates Bardock and his fellow Saiyans, along with Planet Vegeta itself, leaving Goku, Vegeta, Tarble, Nappa, Raditz, Broly, and Paragus as the sole Saiyan survivors. Variations *'Last Riot Javelin' – A more powerful version of the Riot Javelin and is Bardock's ultimate attack in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. *'Rebellion Trigger' – A stronger energy wave version used by Bardock in his Super Saiyan form. **'Ultra Rebellion Cannon' – A Chou Makouhou version of the Rebellion Trigger used by Bardock in his Great Ape form. Video Game Appearances The technique appears under the name in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball Xenoverse. It is named Final Spirit Cannon in the [[Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (series)|''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Raging Blast series]], and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi where it appears as Bardock's Ultimate Blast. Bardock uses it under the name Spirit Cannon as his super attack in Dragon Ball: Tap Battle, as well as to end the rush which is his ultimate attack in the game. He can also use it in Dragon Ball Z For Kinect and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, where it appears as Bardock's Super Attack in his base form. In his Super Saiyan form, Bardock uses an energy wave version called Rebellion Trigger. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears under the name Riot Javelin and is one of Bardock's Super Skills. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 55: "Power Berserkers". In the game, it becomes stronger if the users health is very low. It is Bardock's super attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle in his base and Super Saiyans forms. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it appears as a Special Move used by Bardock in both his base and Super Saiyan forms, as well as his EX-Fusion Barlot. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Riot Javelin returns as one of Bardock's Super Skills. During the opening prologue, an altered timeline of Age 737 is shown where Bardock has a vision of Golden Frieza facing Super Saiyan Blue Goku in Age 779 before he snaps out of it and attacks Frieza with Riot Javelin but it is consumed by Frieza's Supernova and Bardock is seemingly killed as in the original history, though during The Masked Saiyan Saga it is revealed that Towa and Mira used a wormhole to prevent Bardock's death which is implied to have resulted in the events of Episode of Bardock when he managed to escape into the past before he was subsequently recaptured by the Time Breakers and turned into the Masked Saiyan. As part of the Masters Pack DLC, it can also be learned by the Future Warrior by completing School Quest: "Lesson 2" of Bardock's Training. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, it once again appears under the name Riot Javelin and is Bardock's level 1 Super Attack, costing one bar of meter to perform, and automatically appears at the end of his Medium Super Combo. Bardock also performs this attack as a follow-up to his other Super Attack, Saiyan Spirit, which also costs one bar of meter to perform, totaling to two bars of meter usage if the player decides to unleash both attacks. Bardock can choose to aim his Riot Javelin diagonally upwards into the air or straight ahead while he is on the ground and can choose to aim it straight ahead or diagonally towards the ground while he is in the air. Additionally it also appears in both of Bardock and Frieza's Dramatic Finishes on the Space stage. If Frieza KO's Bardock with a Vanish (as his Neutral Heavy Attack lacks knockback to be used to trigger it) it will trigger a Dramatic Finish that reenacts Bardock's death scene from the TV Special where Bardock retaliates with Riot Javelin only for it to be consumed by Frieza's Supernova which kills Bardock who smiles as he sees a vision of Goku confronting Frieza on Namek before screaming Kakarot as he dies. If Bardock KO's Frieza with a Neutral Heavy Attack or Vanish it will trigger a Dramatic Finish where Frieza retaliates with a Supernova, causing Bardock to see a vision of Goku confronting Frieza on Namek which seemingly causes Bardock to accept his fate, before he suddenly snaps himself out of the vision and angrily berates himself for almost giving in. Using his rage, Bardock powers up destroying Frieza's Supernova in the process his body crackling with bio-electricity. Bardock swears he will be the one to avenge his fellow Saiyans and transforms into a Super Saiyan. He then creates a Riot Javelin which he throws at Frieza and hits the tyrant causing his body to spin due to the attack's rotation before exploding, with Bardock removing his bandana and holding it up as a symbolic gesture to his fallen comrades. Trivia *In FighterZ, the manner in which the attack's rotation causes Frieza's body to spin after being hit by the attack is quite similar to the Rasengan from the Naruto series though the rotation caused by Super Saiyan Bardock's Riot Javelin is brief in comparison. *In Broly, Bardock fires the attack as an energy wave, rather than a sphere. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks Category:Energy waves